Artus Cimber
Summary Artus Cimber is the son of a thief and member of the Harpers who, upon exploring some old ruins, discovered the Ring of Winter, a relic of the Evil Goddess of Ice, Auril. Determined to never allow the ring to fall into the hands of evil, Artus has been on the run ever since, made immortal by the devious power of the ring. Artus is widely regarded as an immensely intelligent scholar and renowned adventurer aside from his status of guardian of the artifact. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Artus Cimber, Son of Shadowhawk Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least hundreds, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Human Harper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation vs Spiders, Spider Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Self Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D is capable of interacting with abstracts, conceptual beings, incorporeal spirits, intangible entities, and even totally nonexistant gods), Teleportation, Martial Arts, Sound Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Nullification, Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Sensing, Extrasensory Perception, likely others Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to casters of Freezing Sphere, Capable of freezing large volumes of air with his ring) | Small City level+ (After being Chosen by Auril, Artus became a 15th level Bard which would make him superior to legendary dragons) Speed: Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can somewhat dodge lightning from some distance and tag people with the evasion feat) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Stronger than before) Lifting Strength: Varies. Either Athletic Human or Class 1 depending on the edition (Can push roughly 136 kilograms to 589 kilograms) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class+ Durability: Large Building level '(Capable of withstanding attacks from comparable beings) | '''Small City level+ ' '''Stamina: Superhuman, has been on the run from various organizations ranging from frost giant armies to the Red Mages of Athay Range: About 100 meters with magic, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Bookmark, Ring of Winter, Bow, Instrument Intelligence: Gifted (Has an intelligence score of 16, which is considered to "Exceptionally Intelligent") | Genius (Maintains an intelligence score of 17, which is considered to be Genius level. Traveled across the planes and has learned a vast amount of knowledge from other multiversal sources of wisdom) Weaknesses: His summons are weak to fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Continual Light: Uses his dagger to create light. * Teleportation: Artus can teleport himself and others anywhere on the same plane of existence. * Dimension Door: Can open portals to any point in sight. * Heat Change: Artus can create a large area of extremely low heat, causing enemies within the area to be frozen. Key: Base | Chosen of Auril Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons